1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, especially to a touch panel of which the touch input function is realized by the effect of a magnetic force.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, a touch module, if placed over a display panel, has to be implemented with transparent materials like glass and ITO (Indium Tin Oxside), so as not to hinder the display of the display panel. However, if the display panel is a reflective one—utilizing surrounding lighting for illumination, then the illumination attenuation caused by the touch module can still degrade the display brightness, even though the touch module is made of transparent materials. As such, the reflective display panel is placed in general over the touch module.
Besides, to avoid damaging the display panel which overlies the touch module, when performing a touch input, non-contact mechanism like capacitive or optical sensing is commonly utilized for the touch module. However, in implementing the touch module, either utilizing transparent materials like glass or ITO, or employing a non-contact mechanism like capacitive or optical sensing, can increase the cost and the control circuit complexity.
To prevent the disadvantages of the reflective display having touch input function mentioned above, the present invention proposes a novel display architecture, which utilizes a magnetic force effect to implement the touch input function, and by which not only can the illumination attenuation problem be avoided, but also cheaper plastics and general metal can be employed to reduce the manufacturing cost.